


oh no oh no

by Vixxy_Miles



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Chaos, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixxy_Miles/pseuds/Vixxy_Miles
Summary: Lindsey and Frank start a band and they go feral
Kudos: 6





	oh no oh no

Frank is sitting on his couch in New Jersey. All of a sudden, the door bursts open. There, in the broken doorway, was Lindsey Way.

"How did you get here from California?" Frank asked.  
"Let's start a band." Lindsey replied, totally dodging the question.

"Yes"

Frank and Lindsey start a band named "Aaaaaah" and at their first show they spot Tr*mp ranting about how he's good and Frank and Lindsey are so enraged that they destroy everyone at the concert and then themselves.

Gerard is still traumatized.


End file.
